Emerald Eyes
by echochaos
Summary: the Great Thief King gets caught off guard and ends up bleeding in an ally. Ryou finds him and takes him to an abandoned house he had been living in. Ryou's motives for helping Bakura are unclear and Bakura doesn't trust him. gemshipping possible.RxTK
1. Chapter 1

I'm a bad girl. I need to update two innocents, but I came up with a story. I wanted to send Ryou back in time. I'm going to try a gemshipping, but it might not turn out right.

Disclaimer: If I owned it Ryou would were tight black jeans and a black hoodie slightly open to revel a Nickleback tee and Yugi would never were his school uniform, just leather and a black sleeveless top. Marik's outfit would stay the same; he looks damn sexy in lavender. ;)

I staggered down a dark alleyway. It was very late at night and I suspected that the sun would rise soon. I needed to get back to my hideout. It was a cave at the edge of this village, but I knew I couldn't make it. I was bleeding. The blood just wouldn't stop.

I knew I had to tie a tourniquet around my arm, the worst of my injuries. I was already dizzy from blood loss. My vision when dark, but came back.

I leaned against the side of a building and ripped a strip of fabric from my skirt and tied it tight around my arm. My skirt came to above my knees now, but oh well. This caused the blood flow to slow, but it didn't stop.

Today had not gone as planned in the barest sense of the word. I was following this man and he turned and saw me. How had he even known I was there? How could I, the Thief King, get caught off guard? Pathetic.

I stumbled and fell. My head was spinning. The world blurred as the spinning grew faster. I placed my hands over my ears and squeezed my head, but it didn't help.

I threw up. I hadn't eaten much, I never do, but it all came up now. Ra, was I dizzy.

I tried to stand up, but fell flat on my face. It hurt and the world would not stand still. The world would spin rapidly for a while before slowing down, taunting me. Then when I thought I was better it would spin rapidly again. My vision kept going in and out. I cursed myself as a whimper escaped my lips. How undignified I must have looked just then _and _I whimpered. I do not do these things. I don't care how hurt I am, I just don't….

I once more fall on my face and everything went black. At least the world was no longer spinning.

The pain in my arm was unbearable. It was as if someone was burning my flesh. It seared. I faintly begged for the burning to stop. I don't care what the cost, just let the burning stop. Please let it stop….

Next, I felt something damp on my forehead. I reached my unhurt arm up and touched it. It seemed to be a damp cloth. I wonder where I am. I caught the sight of white hair before my grip on reality slips once again.

Again I woke up, this time able to take in my surroundings. I was fairly lucid. I noticed this was a one room house. It looks long since deserted, except for some slight evidence of someone having brought in some water and a little food. There was dust everywhere. I was on a soft mat on the floor. I had linen sheets pulled over my chest. I tore them off. I don't know why, but I wanted to do something fairly destructive.

I threw the sheet on the floor and I saw for the first time the person who had helped me. It appeared to be a girl. Long white hair and milky skin. Definitely not from around here. The girl was wearing boy's clothes, though. A light blue robe with navy on the inside and a white skirt. The robe was simple and unadorned, but it looked new. The girl was lying on her stomach, so I can't be sure it's a girl. The robe is wide open. I don't know many girls who just flaunt their chest. Odd.

The girl appeared to be sleeping. I could have some fun with this.

"Oi, wake up!"

The girl jumped a foot in the air and I gave a satisfied chuckle. Just the reaction I was hoping for. It amused me greatly.

The girl spun around to face me or look down at me, seeing as I'm on a mat. I don't like being lower then this girl. The robe was open and I could see no boobes. Was this person a boy? Wow, what a girly face and shape. He had some muscle tone, but not much and bright green eyes. What a beautiful shade. I love bright colors. I love silvers and greens the most. I have much silver and a few emeralds back at the cave, in fact. I wish I could just steal his eyes and keep them forever. They would fit in with my collection perfectly.

I could keep them in a jar and-

"Y-your awake?" he said it almost like a question, which I found odd. Of course I'm awake, you idiot, but I didn't say this aloud, I had a more important question to ask at the moment.

"Where the hell am I?" They boy's face fell a bit, but shouldn't he have expected a question like this? I mean I woke up in an unfamiliar place. Oh well, he'll get over it, but it's not like I care either way.

The boy started to approach me so I crossed my arms over my chest threateningly and growl. I swear I will bite his hand if he so much as…

He put his hand on my forehead and I tried to take a bite out of it. How dare he touch me? I never gave him permission.

"You fever is still pretty high. It hasn't seemed to have broken yet." The boy said, not worried about my snapping at his hand a second ago.

He picked up a cloth from the mess of the sheet on the floor and walked away.

What is this kid's deal? I mean, he is not affected by my biting words or actions. That makes me angry. My eyes narrow as I stare at his back. I don't trust him. He's up to something. No one helps someone for nothing. I'm not going to give him anything, though. I hope he knows that.

The boy is very odd looking. I'm curious if he has any exotic valuables I can relieve him of. A smile creeps across my face at the thought. Maybe some skins or a foreign goddess symbol. Maybe even some beautiful dagger I could use to shed his blood when he finally asks for payment. He was so different in looks form those I was used to killing, maybe his blood would be different too. Maybe sweeter or even a different color. Ohhh, that would be so…. What is he doing?

The boy was coming back. He put the now damp cloth on my forehead or tried to. I grabbed it out of his hands and sniffed it. It was probably poisoned. I don't trust this kid. I really don't, but I smelled nothing on the cloth. I licked it. It didn't taste like it had been poisoned. I put it on my forehead.

It was nice and cool. Damn, where had this kid gotten such cool water? It felt nice. My eyes fluttered close for a second, before I realized what I was doing. I had let my guard down, I had relaxed. Ra damn me! Now is certainly not the time for relaxing and he didn't answer my question.

I sit back up cloth slipping from my forehead. I glared at him.

"You didn't answer my first question; maybe it was too difficult for you? Answer this question or your death is ensured. Who are you?"

The boy looked at me oddly. I didn't recognize that emotion. If I was to guess I'd say he looked lonely. I don't know, but he wasn't afraid. Why wasn't he afraid? This is getting odd real fast.

"No need for threats. My name is Ryou."

Ryou? Strange name. Definitely not from around here. I narrowed my eyes.

"Ryou? What kind of fucked up name is that?" It sounded almost as foreign as my own.

"It is a little strange, isn't it?" Ryou said looking away and chewing on his lip, nervously.

Hum… I wonder how long I'm going to be stuck here with this strange kid. His name is so odd, but it seems as though I'm in his house and for the moment at his mercy, but I will not hesitate to kill him if the need arises. Hum… I guess that makes him my landlord. I chuckled at the thought.

"It's beyond strange, Landlord."

Ryou's head jerked back to look at me, terror on his face. I full out laughed this time. Took the kid long enough to be afraid, but what had set off that reaction? I don't get what was so threatening about my last comment. Hum… nope can't come up with anything. My eyes narrowed again and I tensed. This made absolutely no sense.

"Wh-what did you call me?" He was still terrified and I had the sudden urge to comfort him. I squashed it immediately. Where the hell did that come from?

"Landlord," I said slowly. As if I was talking to an idiot, which I probably was, considering how he's helping me. I mean how can he trust or bring into his house a total stranger who was gushing blood from a wound that was obviously inflicted by a sword. By the way what happened to my arm?

I looked down at my tan arm. It was stitched up. It looked very well done, almost professional. I remembered the burning pain in my arm. He must have fixed it. Damn, now I owe him.

The boy flinched away from the word landlord as if I had slapped him. I don't get this.

"P-please don't call me that." The closed his eyes. He was visibly trembling. This was quite fun. I love torment. It's what makes life worth living.

"Why not, Landlord?" I asked, flaunting my new power over the kid. I laughed, this was fun.

I noticed something shiny slide don his cheek, his bangs hiding his eyes. He backed up to the wall and slumped to the floor. He pulled up his knees and hugged them, placing his forehead on his arms.

"Just please," he whispered.

I thought about his request. I could definitely use this to manipulate him into doing what I wanted. It would be so simple, but the word seemed to do more than just get him to cooperate, it seems to crush him. It shut him down. He can't do anything in this state. I could always find something else that doesn't affect him quite so strongly to get him to do as I wish.

"Fine, have it your way." I crossed my arms and cursed myself silently for my softness.

I looked back at the kid when I heard no response. His shoulders were shaking. He was… crying? How could that word cause that much psychological damage?

"Kid, stop crying." I growled roughly.

The kid looked up at me and after a second, smiled. It was incredibly real looking, except for hat pain that was still clear in his eyes. "Okay," he said and his voice was steady. What in the hells had this kid gone through to make him like this? People actually fell for this act?

"Kid, drop the façade, I prefer the crying."

He looked at me oddly, mask crumbling. Hiding your pain solves nothing. You just end up like me and I would wish my fate on no one, but the Pharaoh. That basterd will pay dearly. His time is fast approaching. Then he will be sorry for all the pain he has caused me. Damn him to eternal darkness, the slowest death possible, and to have to feel my pain.

The kid was still giving me that odd look. "But isn't the mask better?" Tears were falling down his cheeks as the mask fell away.

I was about the reply. Something along the lines off, no, you damned fool. Then my head split open in familiar pain. Damn, why does it always hurt so badly? "Fuck!" I screamed. My head felt like it was splitting open. The pain just kept getting stronger and stronger. I couldn't see, though I knew my eyes were wide open. The pan vanished as quickly as it had come. Just like usual.

The cloth had been placed back on my forehead.

"You need sleep," Ryou said, but it was a command.

I growled, but I was tired. I considered staying awake, just because he told me to go to sleep. I yawned. Fine have it your way, Ryou. Stupid kid. Why the hell is he still helping me? Was it even safe to go to sleep? He hadn't killed me yet and he had the perfect opportunity. Maybe he doesn't know who I am. I could see the innocence in his eyes. Though, my scar is prominent and well know, so why?

I fell into an uneasy sleep.

I am running down the street. I have to find Mommy! A solider sees me and starts to chase me. He won't go away and he's faster than me. I look back at him. His smile scars me.

I run and run, 'till I come to a narrow place between two houses. I'm small enough to fit, but the solider isn't. He's stuck.

I continue to run to my house. I'll be safe. Mommy will help me. Daddy's gone, but Mommy's okay. I know she is. She wouldn't leave me all alone. I'm going to give her my very special shinny thing to say I'm sorry for worrying her.

There is blood everywhere. I trip over someone's arm, but it's not attached to anything. I got the blood all over my clothes and face.

I sand back up and run. My house is only a little bit farther. I'm almost there.

I run into the house and see three people on the floor. Blood was everywhere in here too.

I run over to the biggest body, who is Mommy. I can hear her breathing. I smile and start to cry, "Mommy, you're okay! I knew it!"

I hug her, but then I notice all the blood on her tummy.

"Mommy, you're bleeding."

I see her eyes start to cloud over. She opens her moth, "Baku… ra…, I… love…"

He eyes cloud over completely.

"Mommy!"

I sat bolt upright. I was in an unfamiliar place. I reached for my dagger in my skirt's waistband. It wasn't there. I cursed.

I felt a hand on my arm. I grabbed it and pulled the person who it belonged to close. I saw green eyes in the darkness.

…Ryou! Now I know where I am. My breathing slowed and I relaxed a bit. Just a tiny bit.

"What's wrong?" he asked feigning concern again. My anger spiked.

"For the love of Isis, would you drop the concerned act?" I yelled into the kid's face.

I hate it when dreams are memories. I hate those memories most. Why can't I just forget? I want to forget! I'm still deeply shaken by the dream.

Ryou looked straight into my eyes. He looked deadly serious.

"I _am_ concerned. My concern is not fake," Ryou said evenly.

We have a short staring contest. It was like the first one to break it would be the admitting they were wrong. Surprisingly I looked away first. Damn. I fix my eyes on a bucket of water in the corner instead. That was where the cool water for the cloth came from. I will have to check it out later to find out why it's so cool. And yes, I know I'm ignoring the problem at hand. Bite me.

"Why on Ra's green earth would you give a damn about someone like me?" I turned back to catch Ryou's emerald green eyes. "Do you not know who I am? I'm the King of Thieves. I have hurt everyone and anyone who had ever gotten close to me."

Ryou sat down next to me. He placed his hand on my forehead. I didn't pull away. I don't know why, but I didn't.

"You fever had finally broken. Now it's back. You need to take it easy." Ryou said it with that authority that I don't understand. Where the hell had he gotten that? He crumpled so easily to the word landlord, but he can act like, I don't know, my guardian? Uhh, and he still didn't answer my question! Is it force of habit for him?

"I don't give a fuck about my fever! Why the fuck are you helping me! I'm worthless!"

An emotion that I didn't recognize appeared in his bright emerald eyes. One I still couldn't place.

"Bakura, you're tired, sick, and hurt. You're not yourself right now. You need some sleep," Ryou said softly, gently. As if speaking to someone fragile. I suppressed the urge to whack him over the head and lie down. He was right of course. I would never tell him that, but I could admit it to myself. I'm not that much of a stubborn basterd.

"You will tell me tomorrow." I rolled over, away from Ryou and yawned.

I fell back into uneasy sleep, but right before I did I wondered about how Ryou could have known my name. I never told him. Does my reputation precede me so much that an innocent boy would know my name and not just Thief King?

Okay, so chapter one of this one. I kind of like this, but if anyone knows the Egyptian name for their skirts please tell me in a review. I looked at some websites and I got nothing. Oh and if anyone knows of any good Egyptian history websites as well, because I want to write this accurately. All constructive criticism welcome and appreciated. That goes for all of my works.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. *smile* this one might end up short. I don't know. I wrote this while listening to pink's glitter in the air. It affected the writing and I decided that it goes well with it. If you want to listen to it I would recommend it. It's an awesome song. **

**Disclaimer: yes I own yugioh. Bwa ha ha (not really)**

I woke up. I didn't feel any better at all. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I'm still tired.

I looked around the house for Ryou. That boy had seen me at my weakest. I can't believe I had acted like that in front of him. No one can know I have any weaknesses. I was taken off guard by that damn dream. Shit, I hadn't been myself and Ryou knew that. He had told me so.

That dream always does that to me. Old memories bring back the feeling. I don't want to feel. I don't want to remember. I worked so hard to keep them in. I hate when they burst out.

I couldn't find Ryou, so I looked around the house. It looks plain and is dusty, like I noticed last night. I wonder if Ryou had found it abandoned. There was a kitchen area with a small stove. I was just a little thing that you put wood underneath and the clay top heats up. It cooks food. There was also the bucket of water on the floor in front of it. There was a shiny object in the corner farthest from me. I couldn't tell what it was, but I like shiny things. I will have to check it out latter. There was nothing else of interest. Maybe that dead plant, but nothing else.

I wonder where Ryou had gone. Hum… I notice something on the floor next to me. It looked like a piece of paper. It had scribbles on it. Was the kid a scribe's apprentice? How did he know how to read and write? Why did he think I could? Very few do. It wasn't even in the characters I vaguely knew as Egyptian writing. What was up with this kid?

I picked up the paper and traced the strange symbols with my finger, absently. I was miles away. I always wanted to learn to read. Mom and Dad were common people, famers in the best of time and thieves in the worst. They hadn't had the opportunity to make anything out of their lives. Their parents were farmers as well and so on.

So I hung out with the village scribe a lot. He was so much fun. He wasn't supposed to, but he taught me a few things that I couldn't tell anybody about. Secrets were fun for an eight year old boy. He taught me how to write my name and mom and dad's. I also wanted to learn big brother and sister's. He laughed and taught me theirs as well. We had so much fun and mom approved of my choice in friends. Brother always hung out with those mean boys.

I shook the thoughts from my mind.

I hated the nightmares, because they not only let my emotions, but also other memories. Again, I wish there was just some way to forget. It's torture. I'd prefer the Pharaoh's whippings.

I squeezed my eyes tight. I force the thoughts from my mind. I was in control, not the ghosts of my past. That's all they are. They aren't real. Not anymore. I tried to concentrate on the problem at hand. I had to get out of here. I needed to leave this place, but somewhere in my cold, half-dead heart, I wanted to stay. I wonder if I _could _even leave in my condition.

I thought I should leave now. Ryou wasn't here. It was the perfect chance. It wasn't that I cared about him or anything; I just didn't want to have to explain myself. Yah, that's it.

I tried to get off the mat on the floor. I slowly got to my hands and knees and stood the rest of the way. The world spun out of control. I fell right back down. Smooth.

Well, that hurt. I rubbed my good arm that had broken my fall. One eyes scrunched up when I reopened one of my healing cuts. I had a bandage over that arm; I realized and felt very stupid for not noticing earlier.

I checked over the rest of my body, finding nothing too serious. Only three places that were bandaged, but each was a deep cut. One was my arm that I tied a tourniquet around, one was the one I just reopened, and the last was on my side. I hadn't even noticed it was there. It was quite painful and I wondered how I could have overlooked it. How the hell did it get there? It was obviously the worst injury.

I cried out the dirtiest curse that came to mind when I touched my side. How the hell…. Now I remember! The guard wasn't alone. That girl did it. She had a very pretty dagger. That's what I had been after in the first place. It was silver with an eye of Horus on the sheath. The eye had an emerald in the middle. This image was duplicated on the hilt. It was a beautiful dagger, but not as beautiful as Ryou's eyes.

WHAT? When did I start thinking that? What the hell is wrong with me? Though, they did match the emerald on the dagger exactly, but-

Damnit! Bad Bakura! I hit myself in the forehead and would have continued if not for the pain and spinning. The world was back to spinning, worse than when I stood up. My head throbbed with my every heart beat. I handed eaten anything or had anything to drink so I dry heaved for a while.

When that spell ended, I thought I really shouldn't have done that. That was awfully stupid.

I crossed my arms over my chest and lied back down. I glared at the ceiling. There was a strange shadow on the ceiling, because of the dusty windows. I changed my attention. I decided, why not? Why the hell not stare at the people as they walk by. I could barely make out the outside, because of the dust. I sighed, a little frustrated. I watched as a man in shackles was lead by with two guards, a woman with a large swollen stomach walked by as well. She was obviously with child. What a stupid woman. Not even that child can keep you from being killed and you can't protect it. You're more of a target in fact. You die instead of merely being raped, because it sends a better message. Auntie didn't receive any mercy. I growled these thoughts again.

I few more people passed. I couldn't make them out. I laughed at a sudden thought entered my mind. These people have no idea they are being watched by the Thief King. I imagined the terror on their faces if they found out. I got great pleasure out of that thought, but it made a very small part of me lonely.

Those bastards don't even care if a young boy is starving in front of them. They don't care that he is all alone. They don't care what happens to young boys like him when they have no one. They don't know that there are sicker bastards then themselves, who take advantage. The boy is always alone. He asks and begs for help, but no one gives him a second glance. He will remember the faces of those who hurt him, who turned him away, ignored him. He even gets spit at and shoved, along with worse things. He will eventually learn how to steal and fight, because if he doesn't he will die. He will become skilled with the dagger and seek revenge from those who turned him away, only to realize they don't remember him. He was just another starving child. One out of many. The darkness comes to him then and comforts him. He cries and the darkness tells him he is still needed. To remember the night they had made their deal. The boy feels important and grown up. Someone actually needed him! That made him so happy. The darkness will never abandon him. The darkness is always there.

I started as I hear the door creek. It was opening. Who was it? I reached, reflexively, for my dagger in my waistband. It's still not there, big shock. I cursed my stupidity. As well as being unarmed, my head was spinning from sitting up so fast. I tried my best to ignore the throbbing.

The door opens so that whoever is in the doorway is blocked from my view by the door. I couldn't see around it. I caught sight of exotic white hair, though, and relaxed. It was only Ryou. Wait, when has Ryou been a reason to relax?

Ryou walked in and I saw that he was holding a small loaf of bread, two fish, and a couple vegetables. Where had the kid gotten the money for the food? I never saw any money. Maybe he was a pickpocket? I looked over Ryou, noting his smile and his innocent eyes.

No, he didn't steal. That wasn't Ryou. I haven't known him long, but being a thief means being a good judge of character. I admit the reason I was in this mess in the first place was that I hadn't taken note of the guard. His way of walking was obviously that of a soldier. I would have smacked my face with palm, if it wouldn't have made my head spin worse.

So in short, what did I know about the boy? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. My eyes narrowed, but softened when I looked down at my bandaged arm.

I knew that he had taken the time to make sure I was okay and he was helping me now. He hadn't asked for anything in return. Maybe there are people out there who help people for nothing. If I was to guess out all the people I had seen, Ryou would be that type. I almost smiled, I turned it into a smirk.

"Um, can I have a hand? I don't know how to work the stove."

I turned my smirk smile at him and said, "Do it yourself."

Ryou set the food down on the counter and turned to me. He had his eyebrows raised and his smile was gone. He looked… worried. That's what that look was, worry. Well, that's just one of his mystery expressions.

"You can't stand can you?"

I growled, "Of course I can. I just don't want to."

Ryou walked over to me. Not fooled at all by my response. I felt something tug at the back of my mind. It felt… like an itch you can't scratch. I tilted my head, trying to put my finger on it. Ryou put his hand on my forehead I flinched and tried to bite him again. I jerked and it sent the whole world spinning.

I clamped my eyes closed. It hurt! The world spun, even with my eyes closed. I opened them again, looking for something to focus on. I caught Ryou's emerald eyes. I looked straight into them, noticing several emotions. I could see and recognize the mystery emotions this way. I saw sympathy, concern, worry, caring, as well as ones I was more familiar with, fear, longing, and hope. This kid feels so deep. I could see it in his eyes. I grabbed his arm to steady myself, a bit too hard. Pain added itself to his many emotions.

I hate all the weakness I'm showing this kid. It's not me.

Ryou didn't break eye contact, as though he knew it's what I really needed right now. He eased me onto my back. The world was slowing.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked in a whisper. I couldn't achieve anything more. I was out of breath.

Ryou didn't look away, until I did. He then put the cloth back on my forehead. It had very little water left, but it seemed Ryou didn't want to leave me. I realized I was still hold into his arm and let go. I couldn't stop it before it slipped from my lips.

"Sorry."

The fear grew on the kid's face and so did the hope. Another emotion joined the jumble. I couldn't tell what it was, even though I was looking straight into his eyes, but it made him smile. He smiled a true smile. It was a little sad and lonely, but it looked real and it reached his eyes. My face felt hot. I had no idea why. I'd never felt that before.

I made an angry sound, even though I was far from angry. I had to pull the kids attention from the apology. Why did I? I don't know. Nothing is making sense anymore. Not like this world made sense even before this.

"Wh-what the hell is up with your hair?" I shuddered. Shit!

I'm scared for the first time in Ra knows how long. I've never had anyone care. Not since Kul Elna's last day. This has to be the nightmare's fault. Yes, that's it. It had to be the nightmare. I'm not like this. I'm not!

"Uh, my hair?" Ryou's hand flew to a strand that was long and was right in front of his ear. He twisted it. It made him look…. My face felt even hotter. My whole body was warming.

"Yes and your freakish green eyes. Oh and that pale ass skin of yours. It's just not nature around these parts," I was losing the harshness in my voice. "I mean, where do you come from? What are you doing here? Why come here, of all places? Damnit kid! You're screwing up my head!" I hadn't meant to say the last part. It slipped out. I can't seem to get control back. I hate not being in control.

Ryou smiled his cute smile again. What? Cute? No, I did not just think that! What's happening to me? I'm the Thief King! I hate everything and everybody! I kill when I feel like and steal anything that catches my eye!

Ryou took my hand. He looked down at it and tailed his fingers over one of my scars. One I got when I found out my life had no meaning. No one cared. No one was there. The darkness still scared me and I didn't want to kill or steal. I had cut up from my wrist all the way to the inside of my elbow. Somehow I survived, much to my disappointment. I started to hate everything. I grew very cold, very fast.

His touch felt strange. It awakened something inside me that I didn't even know was there. Again my face grew hotter.

"Well, I'm from a far away country called Japan. My heritage is half Japanese and half British." Ryou looked up and me and saw the confusion on my face.

"Brittan is another country. Both Japan and Brittan are to the north where pale skin is normal and tan skin like yours is," Ryou tilted his head to the side, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "exotic."

I tensed at the world. The heat left my face. I was cold again. My eyes narrowed. How had the kid known the word I used to describe him on occasion? I doubt its coincidence. I growled and went to sit up.

Ryou pushed me back down. Was the kid always this strong? He smiled at me and I couldn't help it. I gave up and my face softened. I don't care anymore. Why don't I? I kill people for less than making me suspicious. I don't understand.

"Bakura, did you know you talk in your sleep?"

Well that explains it. I was dreaming of him last night. I stared into his emerald eyes again. I loved that color. It's so beautiful and exotic. I was taken aback though. I didn't think I talked in my sleep.

Ryou laughed at the expression on my face. It was the purest sound I had ever heard. My face grew hot again. I committed the sound to memory. It was so beautiful.

NO! I can't stay here anymore! This kid is driving me insane! I can't do this! I have to get out of here!

I rose to my feet. Ryou's smile faded. I took a step and took off running out the door. The kid was lulling me into a sense of security. I couldn't trust him. Why the hell could I have ever thought that I could? My face was still hot.

I couldn't see. I was running on instinct alone. The world was spinning so fast, if I could see I would swear I was running in the sky. I felt like I was flying. I couldn't feel the ground below my feet. I ran into several people, but kept going. I turned a corner and collapsed.

I was bleeding again. I could smell it.

My sight came back a little. I could make out the red on the bandages. I had ripped open the stitches. I grabbed my side. It was gushing blood again. Blood trickled through my fingers. What was going to happen to me now?

That boy causes something inside me to change, to melt. He makes me relax. I can't trust him. I can't trust him or anyone. Why do I trust him? Do I trust him? Nothing makes any sense. Why is this happening?

I pressed myself off the ground and scouted until I felt a wall behind my back. I pulled my knees up and wrapped my arms around them. I rested my head on them. This pose suddenly reminded me of Ryou. He had sat like this yesterday, after I had hurt him. Not physically, but emotionally, mentally. I'm a bastard. One tear leaked out of my closed eyes, before I slapped myself as hard as I could. The world spun again and I clenched my teeth so hard that they slipped, sending the pain that you can't decide is from the sound or the action itself.

I rocked.

_How the mighty Thief King has fallen._

Shut up, I told the darkness weakly.

_Oh, did I hit a nerve?_

Just shut up.

_You know what was happening when your face heated up, right?_

No, not really, but I don't care. Shut up.

_You were blushing._

I sat bolt upright and regretted it. My vision went black again. I lowered my head back to my knees again.

SHUT UP! I screamed in my head.

_Fine._

I felt so alone. So very alone. Cut off from the whole world. This was something I hadn't felt since right before I started to steal. I couldn't even identify all the emotions that were running through my head. Several I hadn't felt since Kul Elna's last day. Some I don't remember ever felling.

Had I really blushed? The great Thief King? What a mess this was. My side was screaming at me. It hurt so badly, but I ignored it. If I died now that would be fine, I never got my revenge against the Pharaoh, but maybe in another life. Any other life. I don't want to live anymore. My vision came back a bit. I could see fuzzy shapes. There was also a warmth in my chest that wouldn't die. It scared me.

Ryou was so kind and pure. His emerald eyes are so calm and beautiful. They radiated this sense of contentment. I-i want... What did I want? I don't understand. I don't get this!

I felt the itch I couldn't scratch again. I ignored it the best I could. The world started to spin faster. I heard a call in the back of my head. I could make out anything other than it was a call. Why wouldn't the darkness leave me alone? It didn't sound like the darkness, though. To soft of a voice.

"Bakura!" I looked up.

My vision was still fuzzy. I couldn't tell who called or where they were.

I heard a dripping sound I hadn't noticed before. I could see red dripping. Must be blood. I could smell it. It's a nice smell, but at the same time gross, like rust and salt. I-i want… Ryou.

I heard running footsteps. Someone stopped in front of me. I was so dizzy and now I realized I was freezing cold. The warmth in my chest had finally faded. I was shivering.

A robe was placed over my shoulders. I looked up, but could barely make out the fact that someone was there. Something touched my cheek. I leaned into the touch. It felt warm and were it touch warmed. Even after the touch had slipped down to my chin. It felt so nice. I sighed in contentment. I felt good and I knew I wasn't acting like myself, but at the moment I couldn't care less. Fuck pride, this felt nice.

"Bakura?" someone asked worried. I nodded slowly. Yes, that was my name. The voice sounded so familiar. I'm so dizzy and still cold where the touch hadn't touched me. Maybe if I just sleep….

I opened my eyes and saw emerald eyes in front of mine. They looked worried, kind, and innocent. I smiled, "Ryou."

Everything went dark and I saw Ryou in my dreams.

**Okay chapter 2 done! I think it's very cute. Can anyone guess what the shinny thing was? Lol I'll probably tell yah all in the next chapter. **

**A super special awesome thank you goes to my reviewers: KATZUNITED-MEOW, earthluva, subaru1999, Kaira victory Tatsu, and Affy-Bakura. You guys are the reason I have anything to do over the summer. I have few friends outside of the internet and the lack of anything resembling a social life. THANKS SO MUCH! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I was stuck for a while with this one. It took me a couple days to decide where I was going with this chapter. Did you know it's easier if you plan out the chapters first? Who would have guessed? Well I'm going to be doing that from now on. Oh and the song that works well for this chapter is iris by the goo goo dolls. I tried to get all the errors, but I don't think I succeeded. On with the fanfic, but first…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh, if I did there would be little to no card games. Season 0 would have continued in all its awesomeness.**

I was back at the ruins of Kul Elna. It was only a few days after the end of this place. I had just come out of my secret hiding spot. I was 8 again and I was bleeding just as bad as that night. I was bleeding all over. I was scared. I didn't know what to do.

I see someone in the distance. I see white hair and a blue robe. I run to the person and realize its Ryou. I am so happy he's here. Maybe he can help me? Ryou is going towards the center of the city, I notice. Why is he going that way? I have to stop him, the scary darkness is there. I don't want him to get hurt.

I call to him, but he doesn't turn. I call and call, but he ignores me. I fall to the ground, tripped over a body. I was already covered in blood, my own blood and now I have this person's blood on me too. I'm so scared. I start to cry. I want Ryou.

Why couldn't Ryou hear me? Why won't he help me? I have to warn him of the scary darkness. I have to.

I get back up and stumble. I almost fall, but catch myself. I'm proud of myself and smile. I've got good balance. Mommy always says so. I start to run again, before I could think about Mommy. I don't want to remember right now. It hurts too much.

I catch up to Ryou and grab the side of his robe. I tug on it and he turns to me.

He looks mad and doesn't look like Ryou. His eyes look mean and red, blood red like mine, not his pretty emerald green. His hair is really messy and sticks up in two places, like bat wings. This Ryou scares me.

I pull my hand back and he sneers at me. He messes up Ryou's nice face and makes it mean. I don't like that. I want to help Ryou even more now. I don't know what happened. Maybe the scary darkness got to him.

"R-ryou, what happened?" I ask scared.

He keeps his sneer when he says, "Ryou? Ryou is no longer here. Don't you dare touch me. You're so pathetic and helpless. You should have died with your family. Now you're all alone and always will be." He crosses his arms over his chest.

I started to cry again. I know I should have died with Mommy, but I was so scared. I should have protected her and Daddy. Big Sister and Big Brother died so fast. I shouldn't be alive if everyone else is dead. I fall to my knees and wipe my eyes on my arms.

"That's right. You pathetic and if the darkness wasn't tied to you he would leave too. No one wants you. No one ever will and you were a fool to fall for my landlord. How far the Great Thief King had fallen. You disgust me."

I curl into a little ball on that ground. I can hear him laughing. It's not Ryou's pretty laugh, his is scary. This Ryou is scary. I cover my ears with my hands. I don't want to hear this. I don't want to hear this!

Suddenly the insults stop. I look up at Ryou and see he's back to normal. He blinks his emerald eyes a few times. He looks really lost. He looks down at me and his eyes get really big. He bends down and puts a scared hand on my shoulder, it's like he thinks I'm going to bite him or hit him or something. Why would I do that?

I uncurl and jump into his arms. I snuggle up against Ryou's chest. This is Ryou, not that other fake one. I have to protect Ryou from the other one. This is the real Ryou. This is _my_ Ryou.

My Ryou starts to pet my hair. He says he's sorry over and over. I look up into his emerald eyes. I wipe away the tears with my hand.

"Ryou, don't cry. Don't be sorry. It's all okay. It really is." I hugged my Ryou tight. I don't want him to cry, I want him to smile. His smile is so pretty. It's prettier than anything I have ever seen.

The other Ryou was wrong. My Ryou wants me around. He would have left by now if he didn't. My Ryou is so kind. He's the only one who has ever cared after Mommy and Daddy died.

I smile up at him and he smiles back. I love my Ryou.

I felt burning. It jerked me out of my dream. It felt like someone was repeatedly stabbing me with a fire sterilized knife and each burn was worse than the last. I bit my tongue to hold back my screams.

I was lying on my side, the one that didn't hurt. The burning came again. It hurt so badly! I didn't know what to do. I looked around, as much as I could without moving. I saw a familiar one room house. I was back at Ryou's place. That's just great. He has found me twice now.

My sight was fuzzy around the edges and, big surprise, I'm dizzy. I hate being dizzy! I hate it! I felt the burning again. It was so bad now. I doubt I can keep in my screams much longer.

Something entered my line of sight then. I saw kind emerald eyes. I relaxed a bit. His lips were moving, but I couldn't hear what he was saying over the ringing in my ears. I hadn't noticed the ringing before. Oh and fuck, does my head hurt!

Ryou reached out and hesitantly touched my cheek. He looks worried. Well, duh, I just ran out on him and I come back in this condition? I'm so stupid! I leaned into the touch. Ryou's hands are so soft and warm. I closed my eyes.

Ryou's hand left and the burning resumed. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I screamed. Every time the burning came, I screamed. Fuck pride, this fucking hurts! I raised my hands and covered my ears. I didn't want to feel anymore! I just want to die! Just let me die! Let the pain stop.

Wait, all Ryou is doing is stitching me up. This must be one deep gash. I am going to fucking kill the woman who caused this pain. I swear it. I will hunt her down and force her to feel just how I feel right now… then again she would have to be alive to feel this. I could keep her only until I stitch up her cut, then I could kill her. At least potting revenge takes my mind off the pain. I screamed again as the burning came, the worst yet. Scratch that, I was wrong. Nothing helps.

The burning finally subsided into just a dull throb. I sighed in relief. The ringing went away, but the headache remained.

I saw again my Ryou's kind emerald eyes… wait, _my_ Ryou? Where had that come from? Anyway, I saw Ryou's kind eyes again and again he looked worried and a little scared.

"Bakura, can you hear me?"

I groaned in response and he smiled.

"Bakura, why did you run away?"

Again I groaned. This time I hid my eyes behind my bangs. What could I tell him? Ryou, I ran away because I was just so scared. Did you know you scare the Great Thief King? Yah right. I'm just going to lie.

My head throbbed badly and I bit my lip this time, drawing blood. I don't want Ryou to see my pain. I closed my eyes for a second and heard a concerned, "Bakura?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but my throat was too sore from the screaming. I looked down at my hands. Why was I sitting? I don't remember sitting up.

I looked back up and Ryou was in the kitchen. Damn, he's fast. He pulled something out of the clay oven and poured something else in a bowl. He brought it over to me and I saw that the bowl had soup in it. A cooked fish was in his other hand.

He gave them to me and apologized for not having a plate for the fish. He blushed a bit. It was beautiful and it caused my own face to grow hot. Am _I _blushing? The darkness had said I was and he never lies. Why would he? He would get nothing out of it.

I almost said thank you. I stopped myself in time. Why did I try and say that, it's been so long since I've used that word.

I sniffed the fish, checking for poison. By now it's a habit. I trust the exotic, foreign boy. I don't know why. I just do. I didn't smell anything so I took a small bite and my eyes widened. Holy shit, it was good! I don't think I have ever eaten anything as good as this fish! I took a big gulp of the soup and burned my mouth. I almost dropped the soup as I cried out. It was so hot, but very good.

Ryou chuckled. I like his laugh. I like his smile too. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Huh, that seems familiar. Oh well. His laugh is just so pure and innocent. It makes me feel safe.

Okay, this kid has screwed up my thinking process so much! Uh, I don't think this way, I swear I don't! This isn't who I am, is it? NO! It's not! I'm the Great Thief King who fell for a kind smile and the feeling of being safe. Ryou makes me feel safe. Uh! This makes no sense. I hope Ra is laughing his head off.

I started eating the fish, waiting for the soup to cool down. My tongue was going to be blistered for sure, but it was worth it. Damn, it was good. Where had Ryou learned to cook? Only the girls are taught to cook. Huh… this boy is very strange.

"Bakura, why did you run away?" Ryou asked again.

I knew I would have to answer it sooner or later, but I hadn't come up with a believable lie yet. I groaned again.

I looked over at him. He was sitting on his knees with his hands on his lap. Damn, even the way this kid sits is foreign. It looked kind of painful. He was watching me intently, judging my reaction. His eyes were soft despite that fact. His eyes are always soft.

I didn't want to lie to him, but…. I couldn't look him in the eye. I was going to hurt him or try to anyway. I just want him to drop it and I don't know what else to do. I looked past him and said, "Maybe I don't want to be stuck here with some little shit who asks too many questions."

The insult sounded weak. I wasn't surprised when Ryou didn't drop the subject. Damn, I can't even insult Ryou properly. I don't want to hurt him, though.

"Bakura, look at me," it was a calm command. He was using that strange authority again. Where did that come from? Maybe where he's from he has earned it. Wouldn't surprise me if he's some kind of prince. With his looks he could be whatever he wanted to be.

Damn, this kid is really changing me. I don't even know who I am anymore. Am I the cold, calculating, unmerciful Thief King or the hurt, confused, lonely Bakura? I don't know. I don't know!

I was unconsciously shaking my head. I heard Ryou sigh and felt his hand touch me. He grabbed my chin and turned my head to face him. I could hear the fear in his voice when he said, "Sorry!" he seemed terrified at his own action. He pulled his hand away quick and looked down in submission. I had seen the fear and terror in his eyes. It was as if touching me terrified him. Looking back, there was always fear in his eyes when he touched me. It was like he expected me to hit him or something.

I know I'm a horrible person and I deserve to be feared. Fuck, I usually relish it, but for some reason I didn't want Ryou to fear me. It hurt. My chest ached worse than my head at the thought. My head hurts like I've been staring directly at the sun after getting so hammered that I can't remember the night before, so that's saying something.

It felt like someone was stabbing me in the chest. I felt my eyes prickle. I felt all alone, more than ever. I didn't want Ryou to fear me. I don't. Not Ryou too. My chest hurts so bad.

"I don't want you to be scared," I heard myself say quietly.

Ryou eyes widened and he drew back from me a bit. He didn't seem to realize that he what he was doing. I don't want him to be scared. I really don't and now I've scared him more. The strange prickling feeling intensified. It felt like… I was going to cry.

No! I can't do this! I'm not like this! I'm Thief King Bakura, feared by everyone. Why do I care if this kid is scared of me?

I brought my knees up, despite my thoughts, and clutched them to my chest. I gripped them tight. My knuckles were white. I put my head down on them. I gritted my teeth, hard. I will not cry! There is no reason to. I'm not like this! This isn't me! It was pointless, though. I am who I am and I know this. I was just denying it. It hurt. I don't want it to hurt.

I might as well answer his question truthfully, what do I have to lose? My pride is already a shattered mess on the floor. There's nothing else that he can do to me except leave and he's going to do that sooner or later anyway.

"I was scared," I told my knees, "That's why I ran off."

I heard shuffling and looked up just for a second. Ryou was scooting a little closer to me. He was still scared, but it warmed me up a bit to see that. I quickly looked back down at my knees.

Ryou sounded surprised as he asked, "I scared you?"

It wasn't hurtful or harsh, like other people would have said it. It was Ryou's calm and gentle voice. His voice just drips with innocence. It's not naive, just innocent. His voice was also slightly world weary, but it still held that innocence.

I gripped my knees tighter. I was drawing blood, but I didn't care.

"Yes, you make me feel. That scares me," I said again to my knees. "I don't want to feel."

Now that he knows he will leave. I hope he leaves. It hurts having to wait for it. I know its coming. He has stayed with me longer than any other has, so it's not going to take much to make him leave. No one would stay with me. I'm a horrible person, I deserve what I get. Most didn't spare me a second glance even when I was younger. No one ever helped me, unless they thought they could get something out of it. Why the hell is Ryou still here? Why does he stay, when others leave? When will he leave? I hope it's soon. He's melted my cold exterior, but it won't take much to refreeze it.

Uhhh, I'm not even making sense anymore. I can't stand this.

The blood was streaming down my knees now, but I still don't care. I couldn't even feel it. My eyes were still prickling and Ryou said nothing.

I felt Ryou's hesitant hand on my cheek again. I rubbed against it. I grabbed it and held it there. I didn't want him to leave me. I-i don't know what else in life I want, but I want to make this boy happy.

He's really changing me. I had never wanted anyone's happiness. I never even wanted my own happiness, I just wanted revenge. I know I can never make this boy happy, though.

Ryou deserves so much better then what I can give him. All I could give him is me. I could steal for him, but…. It's not the same. I can't keep him happy. A tear leaked its way out of my eye and fell on Ryou's fingers.

"W-why are you being so kind to me! I don't deserve your kindness!" I raised my voice, throwing away his hand, hoping to scare him away.

I looked at him and yelled, "I don't deserve you!"

I had caught Ryou's beautiful emerald eyes with my ugly blood red ones. I want him to understand. I can never make him happy. Damn, this kid is changing me so much, but still! I can't make him happy!

Ryou_ was_ afraid; I could see it in his eyes. I had gotten what I wanted. I looked away, so why does it hurt so badly? I felt another tear leak out. Fuck it all. Ryou moved so he was in front of me and I looked at him again. He was smiling a sad smile. It was a true one and his fear looked like it was disappearing. I was taken aback. I blinked, confused.

"Bakura, you're so kind, but you just don't see it." His head tilted cutely to the side.

I was beyond confused. I couldn't even process what he had said.

I scare him, run away, cause him trouble, and eat his food. I'm mean and sarcastic to him, but still he says I'm kind? I'm sadistic, intimidating, cruel, cold, rude, and I'll admit, lonely, scared, confused, and sad. I'm just all around evil. I'm not kind.

I kill just to smell the blood and feel it on me. I steal anything that catches my eye or if I just want to kill someone. How am I kind? There must be something wrong with Ryou's thinking process. That would explain a lot.

Ryou started to laugh. It was unguarded for the first time. I could hear the extent of his trust in me. Why the hell does this kid trust me? I could kill him right now, but I would never do it.

I tilted my own head to the side, "What's so funny?"

Ryou smiled up at me, a closed eyes smile. I felt my face heat up again.

"Oh, nothing, just your reaction to being called kind."

I glared and he started laughing again. So much for being intimidating. I rolled my eyes, "I'm not kind."

Ryou placed a now steady hand on my cheek, a smile on his face. I wonder what he's planning. Again I rubbed against it. His touch is so warm. It melts the cold part of me. I'm always so cold. Even in the desert. I can't shake the cold, but Ryou warms me up.

I came back to my senses and pulled away from Ryou's touch. The kid not just deserves better than me, he needs it. I'm… just… me. I can't, I just can't.

The humor left Ryou's eyes, then. They soften further, but there was a seriousness in them now. How that hell dose he manage to look innocent and serious at the same time? This kid is so strange.

"You're kind when you push me away. You're trying o protect me from yourself."

Damn, Ryou's perceptive. I wouldn't call it kindness, though. It's more like common sense. I can only hurt him, I can't make him happy. He needs someone to love and protect him. I can never protect him. I'm on the run to often and there's also my darkness that could hurt him. I can't protect him from danger from others and myself. I have no control when the darkness comes out. I have to push him away. It's common sense, not kindness.

I felt it. In the back of my mind I knew the darkness was watching. He's never scared me before, but I don't want to hurt Ryou. How could Ryou understand that it's not me who would be attacking him? No I can't dump that kind of thing on him and expect him to understand. I don't even understand it, myself. I guess it's kind of like possession. I don't know. I can't explain it. The darkness is just sort of part of my soul now, but at the same time separate. I know it makes no sense. I-i can't stay with Ryou. I have to leave no matter how hurt I am or how it hurts him. I must protect him from the worst monster; me.

I suddenly reached out and grabbed his shoulders. I saw the fear fill his emerald green eyes once again. I pulled him towards me, feeling the pain in my side all the while. Fuck, did it hurt, but I had more important things. I gave Ryou an awkward hug.

I felt him relax against me and it warmed me up so much inside. I felt like I should be glowing, but then he stiffened. The warmth vanished, replaced by fear and I don't even know why.

I felt it as Ryou shifted and punched me right where he had just stitched me up. I saw colors explode behind my eyes. "Fuck!" I cried out.

Ryou pulled away and I doubled over. What's going on? What did I do? Why… why? I looked up at Ryou, looking for an explanation.

My eyes narrowed. I saw a familiar sneer. This wasn't Ryou. This was the fake one from my dream.

The whole dream came back to me now. It was different seeing him through my own eyes and not through the eyes of the child I was in my dream. I looked into the dark eyes of this… thing, this fake Ryou. His eyes were narrow and blood red, just like I remembered. His hair was messy with the two bat wing shaped parts. He was taller than Ryou, but it was barely noticeable. He was broader, not by much. There was still that horrible sneer on his face.

"Don't you dare touch my precious landlord," the fake Ryou said, venom dripping of every syllable.

**Bwah ha ha! I am so predictable. I bet you all saw this coming after reading the dream part. I'm no good at foreshadowing. I should have stuck that dream in somewhere else, but oh well. I hope you liked it, but I'm not satisfied with it.**

**Anyway, thanks to: earthluva, EuphrasieTheOwl, animaluvr4life, Affy-Bakura, and KATZUNITED-MEOW. You guys make my writing worth it. I'm so glad I found this website and I'm so glad for all you readers, especially those of you who review, because only through reviews can my writing get better. *gives you all a piece of my birthday cheesecake* It was my birthday on the 5****th****. I wanted to share it with you all. Now to work on two innocents. Rawr! That story has no plot and that bugs me. I have to rewrite it sometime. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, second upload. I need to get these done… anyone who wants Two Innocents though, will have to wait 'till I work up the nerve to read it again. I'm afraid that it'll be terrible. Anyway, I didn't have my heart in this the first time I wrote this, let's see if the second will be any better. Well, here goes.**

**KiaraWangWIlliams: that will all be explained soon. I already have that thought out and it should be coming up soon. ^^ patience is a virtue~ and same goes for you, justarandomNightWorldfan.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh**

**NOTE: I went threw and fixed it. I found so much crap wrong with this chapter.**

My eyes narrowed. "Who the fuck are you?" I demanded, backing up and holding my now broken open yet again side gash, panting lightly from the intensity of the pain, seeing bright white colors in my vision every now and again. Does everyone have something against my recovery? How many times has this fucking wound be re opened now?

The fake Ryou sneered, twisting Ryou's beautiful features into something evil. "I am someone with great power, soon to be greater."

I glare into his red eyes that look so disturbingly like my own, no longer that glorious emerald that drove my blood crazy, no, now it was like looking into a mirror. I hated the color red. I hated everything that was red, from rubies to blood. I hate it all. It was the color that mother was stained with.

I then noticed something different then Ryou's appearance, beside this monstrosity that seems to have taken possession of his body, warping his soft features into something grotesque, he was wearing this golden circle with a triangle in the middle with the eye of Horus in the middle of that with needles hanging off of it. I instantly knew it must be a Sennen Item. I never knew the names of the items, or their unique abilities, but the intensity of the soul's cries made me winced slightly.

I moved forward to grab it, snagging the ring, but not able to take it. The fake Ryou grabbed my arm, squeezed, and twisted it back, pushing me into the floor.

"Where did you get this?" I yelled as I struggled on the floor, wincing from the pain in both my head from the screams, from my bruised arm, and open gash.

He chuckled as his eyes deepened, darker, more crimson and blood colored then mine are. "This Sennen Ring has been mine since the cursed day of its creation." He snarled into my ear.

My eyes widened to huge, turning enough so that rubies meet blood. "What in Ra's name are you talking about? I am the only one who can claim them!" I screamed, glaring darkly.

He full out laughed then and smirked at me. "Be that as it may, this ring still belongs to me."

I growled at him, my eyes darkening with hatred, but getting nowhere near as blood colored as the fake Ryou's eyes. I clenched my fists into tight balls, my nails drawing blood on my palms.

Suddenly the ring started to glow a deep gold and I felt myself being lifted from the floor, before being thrown back into the wall, pinned there as each and every wound on my body reopened excruciatingly slow. I screamed out in blinding pain.

I tried to struggle and each wound seemed to grow deeper, something digging into them, the energy itself. I let out scream after scream until I stopped moving and merely hung there, defeated so easily.

"How the Great Thief King has fallen." I heard as he walked up, I turned around in midair, going from being pressed stomach first into the wall, to being pressed onto my back. I refused to look at him and he grabbed me by the hair, forcing me to look at him and spat into my face, "You will never again touch my landlord, understand?"

I didn't reply and he slapped me across the face, I cried out, a deep gash appearing on my cheek somehow from the simple slap. He smirked and caressed the new gash I was now sporting, thanks to him. Fucker. "If you purely want him for sex, anyone can give that to you," his lips moved closer to my own, "including me." Our lips met and he pushed me back further into the wall, hands running over my broad chest. I wanted to puke at this. This was fucking horrible, that fucking monster tainting Ryou this way! He then trying to slide his tongue inside my mouth, I opened enough to bite him, hard. I smirked when I tasted his blood and he recoiled, slapping me again. This time I received a deeper gash across my other cheek. I could feel it dripping down onto the floor of the little hut that had somehow become home to me in the short time I'd been there with Ryou.

Yes, I want Ryou, but not like this, never like this. Not with this twisted imposter. I want Ryou, the real Ryou, not this… thing, this monster. I've had plenty of whores, but Ryou was different… he makes me feel different, and I will not stand for how this monster is treating him, using his body and his mouth to say these things and do these things. It made me see that horrible red color in my rage.

He whipped the blood trailing out the side of his mouth and his eyes darkened further, almost to black and growled, "So then you must want him for his innocence and purity, huh?" He laughed hard and smirked at me. The sound was fucking horrible. I wanted nothing else then to make him never laugh like that again. Crush his windpipe as he cried out for mercy that I would never give but pretend to consider, making his death that much more fun, watching the hope fade from his eyes; I smirked, visualizing the scene. He'd scream and that would be very satisfying. That sound would be like music and I'd take that ring that was rightfully mine.

"I have news for you, Great Thief King, little Ryou is a nasty whore. He was raped and came from the pleasure. He enjoyed it, every second. He looks at men and only men, Ra would see that his soul was consumed at the time of the weighing of the heart."

I winced at that, knowing exactly what that was like, knowing all too well. I had to keep those memories sealed. I can't have a flashback now, but… Ryou like guys? Then… maybe…

"How fucking dare you," I said and spat at the imposter, the only thing I could do, even that caused a new gash to appear on my throat when his eyes flared and the energy intensified to the point that now it seemed I was wrapped in a yellow light.

I slowly closed my eyes, searching for that part of my soul that was pure darkness, that part of my soul that id freely given. I needed it's power right now, the darkness' power. I needed it's strength, more than anything. I started to glow purple and opened my eyes, blood colored now as I pushed away from the wall, the purple energy protecting me from the cutting power of the yellow light, the rings power.

The fake Ryou's eyes widened and he growled, low, a sound that was pure animal, something that should never come out of Ryou's mouth. My glare, if possible, darkened further.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I screamed, angry beyond words at this point and I simply pulled back my fist, punching the imposter straight in the face, catching his eye and causing him to fly across the room and crash into the opposite wall, before sliding down to the floor. My hand glowed slightly with the purple power. I smirked and walked over, straddling the imposter's waist before slamming his head repeatedly into the floor. "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU? I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" I screamed things like that over and over, not really able to speak anymore, I was long past too angry to be understood.

The fake Ryou laughed and smirked up at me, before all of a sudden the scene changed, his hair flattening, his good eye, the one not swollen closed from my punch, turned back to the emerald green. "You've forgotten one thing, Thief King, whose body is this really?" he asked before his eyes closed and he collapsed into my arms.

His face softened and his eye slowly opened. I gasped, my heart freezing in my chest. "No," I whispered, barely audible.

There were tears of pain in his eyes and I couldn't… I couldn't touch him knowing what I'd done to him, I set him on the floor and wrap my arms around myself. Oh Ra, no. no no no no no no no NO! This was not happening. I could easily see all the damage I'd done. Ryou was bleeding all over. A small pool of blood was even staining his beautiful white hair.

"I-I… Ryou…" I started, having no idea what I was going to say or what I could even be said. What words can you even use in a situation like this? Ra, what do I fucking do?

Ryou touched his eye and let out a little cry, smearing blood across his face and seeing it on his hand when he pulled it back. He looked up at me with horrified eyes. "B-bakura, what did you do to me?" he whispered, tears pouring from his eyes. He was even shaking from the intensity of the pain.

I shook, looking down at him, my whole body numb; I couldn't even feel my own injuries at this point. Oh, Ra…

"Ryou, I-i can explain," I started weakly, but no, I couldn't explain. Had… had that all been in my head? Had I hurt Ryou for no reason? Did I… have I lost it completely now? I looked down at my blood smeared hands. It was Ryou's blood. What have I done?

"Y-you weren't you, Ryou… I-I was trying… I wanted… to protect you." I whispered at a compete loss for what to say, at such a loss. What can one say when this happens?

Ryou's one good eye widened and he looked down, seeing the ring around his neck. "Oh," he whispered and grabbed it, seeming to be trying to take it off, but couldn't even get it passed his chin before his hands froze. He started to cry again and let go of it, laying down and curling into a ball, shaking.

I did the first thing that came to mind and reached out to him, pulling him close. Ryou instantly wrapped his arms around my neck and my face heated ever so slightly. I wasn't rejected. Ryou… was he not mad? Did he understand? I don't understand.

I held him like that, I was such a softy when it came to this poor little boy, this poor tortured little boy that I had to protect, whether or not he deserved better.

"Ryou," I started softly. Ryou winced and looked away, knowing what was coming, "Have you… were you… were you at Kul Elna?" I asked, not really knowing what to say. But that imposter… that whole encounter was far too much like when the darkness would take over my own body and the only thing that made even the remote amount of sense would be if Ryou had been there as well and accepted the same conditions as I, myself, had. But that just… it didn't fit somehow and I know that, Ryou wasn't the type to seek vengeance… but… what else could it possibly be?

Ryou looked at me, confusion on his face. "Kul Elna?" he asked but shook his head. He seemed to be summoning his courage. He started quietly, "There is an evil spirit that resides inside my body. It's chosen me as its host since the first time I put on this cursed ring, when I was 8 years old," he pulled at it again. "He can take control of me whenever he wants and do as he sees fit, as long as I have this thing in my possession, but I can't take it off. I can't get rid of the d-damned thing."

I blinked at this, surprised by Ryou's cursing as much as the rest of the story… then… was that thing, the evil spirit… one of the victims of Kul Elna? I didn't understand any of this. Nothing made any sense. I shook my head and remembered a small detail then.

"Ryou, you weren't wearing that before. I've never seen it before." I said quietly. There's no way I would have missed a Sennen Item. They were created by the bodies and souls of my friends, family, my whole village. I can hear them cry out. I can feel their pain, even now.

Ryou winced and looked away. "One of the powers of this ring is that you can find anything that you're looking for. It will show you the way… I… Bakura, I put it on so that I could find you after you ran out on me. The first time I found you, that night in the alley, was luck, the last time was the ring. I asked it to find you and I just followed where it pointed," He muttered and looked down.

My eyes widened. "You choose this, knowing what would happen, just to find me?" I exclaimed and closed my eyes tight, cursing myself and my stupidity.

"Bakura, I have come here for a reason." He whispered. "I have a mission I must perform."

Fear was the dominate emotion in his eyes and he seemed to be begging me to understand. I couldn't look away from those beautiful emerald green eyes of his, confused but very much curious.

"I must stop you from challenging the Pharaoh."

**I hope I did well, leave me a review and tell me what you think, won't you? Please, it would be most helpful. I'm trying to become a better writer and anyone who can help, it will be greatly appreciated. Thanks be to EuphrasieTheOwl, Affy-Bakura, animalluvr4life, earthluva, kankoku-ssi, subaru1999, Yamibakura1988, MisakiXMizuky, justarandomNightWorldfan, Fluffy no Danna, KiaraWangWilliams, emu FTW, Chocoholic Jeevas (love your name BTW), ncalkins, and Vivian's shadow. Holy cow! That's a shit ton of people who reviewed! Holy fuck! I totally need to update this one more often, since this one seems the most popular. Watch out reviewers of Balance, I think we have a new winner! **

**I hope this is better. Sorry if anyone wanted another chapter. I am working on it. I promise.**


End file.
